Lineas Difuminadas
by MedianocheShalott
Summary: Entre el amor y el odio hay una linea muy delgada, Everett Young va a descubrirlo antes de lo que cree
1. Chapter 1

Mientras trataba de asimilar el gran descubrimiento que había hecho sobre si mismo, Everett Young recordaba el viejo dicho "entre el odio y el amor existe una línea muy delgada", muy delgada ciertamente, tanto, que no sabía realmente en que momento empezó a difuminarse hasta desaparecer para él. Tal vez, de alguna forma había estado allí desde que se conocieron. Odiaba al hombre, si, y por eso, se decía a si mismo que debía vigilarlo, no podía fiarse de él. Manipulador, embustero y tramposo, las mejores palabras para definirlo. Cuando definitivamente no había podido mentirse más así mismo, había sido hacia pocas semanas, tras el ataque de la alianza Luciana. Atacaban a su gente, perdían la nave. Podía haberlo evitado, evacuando el aire de la sala del portal, pero no pudo. Quiso hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta que eso supondría la muerte no solo de Telford, sino también de Rush, por un instante le entró el pánico, y a pesar de tratar de excusarse consigo mismo mas tarde, por cabrón que fuese Rush seguía siendo un ser humano después de todo, una pequeña parte de el sabía que era un modo de engañarse, para no querer buscar respuesta a que había provocado realmente ese impulso, que casi les cuesta la Destiny y sus vidas. Había empezado a cuestionar cada decisión que había tomado con respecto al hombre, la manera en que fácilmente le hacia perder los nervios, lo difícil que le era mantenerse en el mismo lugar que el cuando estaban solos, lo traicionado que se sintió cuando quiso implicarle en el asesinato de Spencer…, le hacia perder el control, le volvía loco, y vio una manera definitiva de alejarse de él abandonándolo en el planeta desierto, lejos para siempre no le perturbaría más, pero se equivocaba. Fue entonces cuando pesadillas sin fin empezaron a poblar sus noches, en las que imaginaba espantosos finales para la vida del tozudo científico, hambre, sed, calor, apenas habían explorado el planeta, quien sabe que fieras podrían poblarlo, y cazarle al llegar la noche…. Intento olvidarlo de todas las formas posibles, trabajando en exceso, ni el alcohol lo ayudaba, hubo aquel momento, las palabras de Eli lo llenaron de ira y rabia "Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de deshacerte de Rush". Le causaron bastante más efecto que el joven científico pretendía. En cuanto pudo se dirigió a su aposento para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero acabo destrozándolo en un ataque de furia, si, se equivoco, no debió abandonarlo, pero se sintió totalmente incapaz de tratar con él entonces. Si pudiese tener una segunda oportunidad, pero no la tendría y cargaría con aquella muerte el resto de sus días, eso pensó entonces. Era difícil distinguir para el si era una pesadilla espantosa, o un milagro increíble, que le ofrecía esa segunda oportunidad que se lamentaba que no podría tener, encontrar a Rush en aquella nave, atemorizado y empapado como estaba, y de alguna manera conseguía seguir viéndose lleno de dignidad, ocultando su miedo, tratando de comprender, y le reconoció, en aquella forma, le vio a través del cuerpo azul y extranjero, y confió en el , al menos lo necesario para tener esa nueva oportunidad que esta vez no desperdiciaría. Pero el miedo volvió, saber que el hombre ahora le odiaría. Como no odiarle, le quiso matar, el calor que invadía su cuerpo cuando pelearon en el planeta lo provocó la adrenalina y la furia, otra posible opción era inaceptable para el. Le acusaría, lo haría, y en la tierra no permitirían a un asesino, aunque en tentativa, se ocuparse de esta gente, otro, Telford seguramente, vendría a tratar con ellos… y con Rush. No, no estaba dispuesto, además el peligro que representaban esos seres era demasiado, no podía permitir que siguiesen siendo una amenaza, pero de nuevo, irónicamente, el Destino, o mas probablemente la férrea voluntad de sobrevivir de Rush, fue más fuerte. Y volvió, con todos sus embustes, sus trampas, su mala leche y su deseo de hacerle enloquecer, tal vez no intencionadamente esto ultimo, pero aún así, ese era el efecto que tenía en el. Y el idiota tuvo que hacerlo, ponerse en peligro para destapar a Telford y casi le cuesta su tozudo pellejo, pero de nuevo, salió de esa. Un maldito gato con siete vidas, eso era Rush, pero no lo iba a lamentar, ya no. Tan rápido que si se hubiese parado a pensarlo, tendría vértigo, resolvieron la situación, mucho menos perjudicados de lo esperado, y ahora lidiaban con los prisioneros capturados, más sus problemas ya existentes, y Telford. En teoría el hombre no era responsable de sus actos, tal vez, pero no pensaba fiarse de el, lo de seducir a su esposa podía tener algo que ver, y también como se comportaba con Rush desde que llegó. ¿Desde cuando eran tan amiguitos? No recordaba que lo fuesen en la base Icaro, de hecho no recordaba que hubiesen cruzado palabras mas de una docena de veces, siempre de trabajo y de un modo muy formal, ¿a cuento de que ahora pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo juntos?. Escucho una risa desde la mesa mas alejada del comedor y su sangre hirvió, muy gracioso debía haber sido lo que dijo Telford, para hacer que un hombre que parecía no haberse reído en toda su vida, ahora lo hiciese. Salieron del comedor, y fue tras ellos hasta que Camile le corto para decirle no se que cosa que no escuchaba, deseando seguir a los otros. Le entretuvo demasiado y habían desaparecido. Busco en los lugares habituales de Rush, pero no estaban, pregunto a Brody tratando de sonar casual y le dijo que les había visto dirigirse al aposento de Rush. Molesto, se tomo unos segundos en la puerta para tranquilizarse antes de llamar. Lo que fuera que hablaban, callaron al entrar el, con la pobre excusa de preguntar a Rush que había de nuevo con respecto a la sala de la silla, observo a ambos, Rush estaba relajado con Telford, mas de lo que le había visto desde que le conoció, y Telford, demasiado cómodo en su presencia, sentado demasiado cerca, demasiada familiaridad con el.

- David si no te importa tenemos que hablar cuando puedas.

- Por su puesto Everett, te veré dentro de un rato.

El coronel Young salió del cuarto más que molesto, y en busca de Eli.

- Eli, estas aquí, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Usted dirá coronel.

- Veras, el coronel Telford parece haber recuperado el juicio, pero no podemos estar seguros, así que quiero que prepares una Kino para seguirle, de manera discreta, que no lo note, las 24 horas del día.

- Si lo considera necesario. También vamos a vigilar a Rush por si…

- ¿Coronel le preocupa que tramen algo juntos?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Se le ve muy molesto de que pasen tanto tiempo juntos ¿le preocupa que planifiquen tomar la nave juntos?

- Si Eli, eso es exactamente, podrían planear apoderarse de la nave. No podemos permitirlo no te parece.

- Claro, me pongo a ello ahora mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Situo este fic tras la temporada uno, porque aunque tengo datos sobre acontecimientos de la segunda temporada no la he visto, asi que será mi propia versión : ). No sé en qué momento, pero este fic será más 18, o sea, palabras malsonantes, violencia y escenas subidas (antes o después), si no tienes edad no leas, y si lo haces, bajo tu responsabilidad.

Así que esa era la impresión que producía, aprensión a perder el mando de la nave. Por supuesto, que otra razón podrían pensar todos que había para que el acercamiento entre Rush y Telford le molestase, era eso, aunque también había algo mas y había llegado el momento de que se enfrentase a ello, necesitaba aclararse y estar centrado, o perdería con respecto a su puesto, y con respecto a Rush. También necesitaba hacer sus movimientos para que Telford no se apropiase de su mando, parecía tener a Rush de su lado, eso le daba poder, si quería que al menos las cosas estuviesen igualadas necesitaba a Camile y a los civiles que confiaban en ella. En una situación mala el factor numérico podía ser esencial. Y empezaría ahora mismo.

¿Camile me permites que te interrumpa un momento?

Por supuesto coronel, ¿de que se trata?

He notado que hay un fuerte acercamiento entre Telford y Rush y …

¿Y cuesta escoger cual de ellos es menos fiable?, digámoslo así. Sinceramente coronel, no me imaginaba que vendría a mi, después de todo, la lealtad entre soldados y eso, pensé que sería yo quien tendría que convencerle de que a pesar de haber vuelto a si mismo, tal vez lo del lavado de cerebro podría ser, digámoslo así, una excusa. Telford podría ser un topo por voluntad propia y por tanto un riesgo de seguridad y para nuestra gente. Nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, pero mejor estar del mismo lado, preparados y alerta ¿Va por ese asunto coronel?

Exactamente Camile, es eso. Mire no digo que Telford sea mal hombre pero hay demasiadas dudas, y la seguridad de los nuestros es, por supuesto, lo primero. Seamos serios, Rush es el que controla esta nave, y si Telford se ha aliado con él podría perjudicarnos a todos, el hombre es después de todo un tanto inestable, y su aversión hacia mi podría impulsarle a ayudar a Telford a conseguir el mando.

No lo creo, los soldados le son fieles, aunque pensándolo bien, si es un traidor tenemos a algunos "invitados" no deseados de los que podría servirse, entre ellos y Rush, sí, ambos juntos son una amenaza debe evitarse.

Rush parece hasta cierto punto haber confiado en usted en el pasado, podría servirse de ello para averiguar que trama con Telford.

Sin duda, aunque podría haber otra posibilidad que no supondría un peligro. Cuando usted rechazo el mando de Ícaro al principio y lo recibió Telford, Rush y el se llevaban bien, no se si alguien como Rush es capaz de tener amigos, pero estaban cercanos, luego poco antes de que usted llegase, parece ser que discutieron, y empezaron a comportarse muy profesionales con el otro, con cierta frialdad.

Ya, eran amigos entonces, han resuelto lo que les hizo disgustarse tal vez y vuelven a llevarse bien ¿eso piensa?

Es una opción posible, y debemos manejarlas todas, tal vez no traman nada, y simplemente tratan de arreglar su relación, nada más, aun así no los perderé de vista, por si acaso.

Bien, Camile, esa era la respuesta que esperaba, tampoco yo les quitare los ojos de encima, por si acaso.

Se marchó aún más inquieto de lo que había llegado. Rush y Telford amigos, lo que faltaba. Es que Telford tenía que ir tras todo lo suyo. Primero Emily, luego su puesto, ahora Rush, que aún no era nada suyo pero bien podría llegar a serlo si jugaba bien sus cartas, o al menos desarrollar una amistad, podría bastarle, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que sus emociones fuesen mas claras y su determinación de conseguir a Rush más firme.

Tendría que planificar bien cada movimiento, asegurar el terreno, y a la vez mantener a raya a Telford, mucho trabajo sin duda. Mañana se pondría con ello, ahora estaba demasiado cansado.

Y bien que tenemos

Señor es un planeta bastante prometedor, buen clima, abundante vida vegetal, agua potable y lo que parecen herbívoros confiados y fáciles de atrapar, y casi cuatro días para aprovisionarnos.

Perfecto. Quiero que preparen una de las salas para usarla de almacén, la actual se queda pequeña, y al menos otra con la temperatura lo mas baja posible para conservar toda la carne que podamos, no sabemos cuando tendremos otra oportunidad.

Everett, aquí estas, iba a empezar a seleccionar un equipo de tierra…

Creo que no, David, ya lo hago yo. De hecho, lo tengo decidido ya. Scott, Greer James, TJ, sin duda querrá buscar posibles plantas medicinales, iba a enviar al teniente Greer a preguntar por si alguno tiene experiencia en caza…

Everett yo tengo, lo sabes.

Pero David, los dos oficiales de mando no deben dejar la nave a la vez, podría haber un imprevisto, ah, y Rush viene también.

¿Para que? Es un planeta primitivo

Que sepamos, pero hay varios días y podríamos explorar más lejos.

Bien, tu estas al mando.

Por ahora, parecía decir su expresión. Si, un par de días a solas con Rush "explorando" ayudarían a sus intenciones, además, nadie necesitaba mas salir de esa lata en busca de un poco de luz, aire puro y sol que Nicolas. ¿Desde cuando era "Nicolas" y no Rush?, desde ahora tal vez.

Greer volvió con varios civiles y se prepararon para partir, pero sorpresa, Rush no.

Doctor he dado una orden, coja su equipo y mueva el culo a la sala del portal ahora.

Tengo cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo en un planeta en el que nada requiere de mi atención.

Como sea, le he dicho que va, así que muévase. Volver y Brody no van a estallar la nave en su ausencia.

¿Puede asegurarme eso al 100% coronel?

Rush muévase ahora.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

El planeta era apetecible sin duda, todo verde y frondoso a la vista, lo que parecían praderas de hierba jugosa, clima veraniego…perfecto para un día de picnic y para sus planes.

Bien teniente Scott, usted se queda al mando del equipo. Rush y yo exploraremos una zona más lejana, hacia aquella montaña. Estaremos de vuelta en dos días.

Si señor.

Esto es entupido, tengo que perder el tiempo y encima soportarle durante dos días, esta vez no se ni a que viene este castigo.

Deje de quejarse Rush, el sol y el aire puro no matan a nadie.

Ya, recuerdo la última vez que quiso proporcionarme sol y aire puro. De manera permanente. ¿Debo suponer que no volveré de nuestra excursión? Esta vez no le será tan fácil coronel.

Rush pronunció su titulo como si de un insulto malsonante se tratase. Paciencia y control, se decía el coronel young a si mismo. El hombre era espinoso, más que un cactus, pero algo le decía que si tenía la paciencia para esquivar las espinas la recompensa merecería la pena.

Anduvieron durante varias horas, hasta que Young divisó lo que parecía la versión nativa de un conejo, más grande que los terrestres y sin sus distintivas orejas.

Espero que tenga hambre Rush, el almuerzo acaba de llegar

¿Que?

Cállese o lo espantará.

Un disparo certero fue suficiente. Young encendió una hoguera, y tras limpiar el animal se dispuso a cocinarlo.

No tardara mucho en cocinarse.

Coronel ¿no esperará que me coma el bicho ese?

Cierre el pico, no hemos comido comida de verdad desde hace mucho, así que sí, va a comerlo.

Ni hablar.

Antes de que Rush pudiese alcanzar su mochila Young cogio sus barritas y las puso fuera de su alcance. O comía lo que le había cazado o ayunaría, y Rush no era tan estupido. Sin duda lo necesitaba, no pudo evitar mirarle, estaba demasiado delgado, iba a tener que engordarle un poco o se derrumbaría cualquier día.

¿Qué esta mirando?

¿Perdón?

Me miraba fijamente coronel

Mientras estemos aquí debería procurar comer todos los conejos de estos que pueda.

¿y eso por que?

Esta en los huesos, Rush, y nuestras reservas no es que sean muy nutritivas. A éste paso enfermará.

Su preocupación es conmovedora. Sin duda no quiere perder al único que puede mantener el barco funcionando.

Basta con las ironías Rush, me preocupo por usted porque es un ser humano, aunque a veces, no lo parezca y esta bajo mi responsabilidad.

Ya. Y supongo que lo de la excursioncita ha sido para, digamos, dejarme algunas cosas claras sin sus molestos soldaditos ni Wray espiando ¿me equivoco? No tiene nada de que preocuparse, no convenzo a nadie de usar tecnología peligrosa, no conspiro en su contra ni planeo una rebelión, así que, ¿volvemos al portal ahora?

Maldita sea Rush, intentaba simplemente almorzar y tener una conversación civilizada y agradable, pasar un par de días relajados ,que necesita aun más que yo, y tiene que ponerse tan agrio como siempre.

Haber traído otra compañía, yo no se lo pedí.

Maldita sea Rush, calle y coma.

El animal estaba sorprendentemente sabroso, más cerca del cerdo que del conejo, y por fin Rush parecía cooperar. Al menos mientras tenía la boca ocupada con comida no soltaba veneno. Miro disimuladamente, sin querer desviándose a su boca, tenia labios bonitos, y esperaba que de manera no intencionada, chupaba los huesos del animal de una forma que hacia crecer calor en su estomago imaginando que era otra cosa. Se preguntaba si Rush notaria lo erótico que resultaba en ese gesto tan inocente.

Empezaba a pensar que no era tan buena idea haber venido solos.

Aunque la temperatura era buena, empezaba a hacer demasiado calor, de repente noto que Rush se adelantaba, al alcanzarle vio que habían encontrado un lago cristalino.

Rush dejo su equipo y empezó a descalzarse.

¿Rush que hace?

El picnic fue idea suya ¿recuerda? Solo voy a nadar un rato.

Pero no sabemos que profundidad tiene y si hay depredadores.

Bien si no sabe nadar quédese aquí.

Rush…

Con solo la ropa interior Rush se adentro en el agua, y empezó a nadar con brazadas perezosas. Se dispuso a seguirlo, y observo. Rush era tan delgado como parecía, aunque bien formado, ligeramente musculado, y young noto extrañado que no tenía apenas vello en su cuerpo, no sabia si de manera natural o si se afeitaba. El lago no parecía demasiado profundo, Rush estaba realmente cómodo en el agua, y el lo estaba disfrutando de la vista durante bastante rato. De repente desapareció de la superficie, y Young le llamó sin resultado. Llego rápidamente a donde le vio por ultima vez, y buceando descubrió que había un cambio brusco de profundidad, Rush no lo esperaba y se había golpeado al hundirse. Young le traslado rápidamente a la orilla, y entre deseo y miedo coloco sus labios sobre los de Rush para hacerle respirar, este de modo casi instantáneo le empujo con brusquedad.

Quítese de encima ahora mismo!

De nada Rush, creí que se ahogaba

¿Y por eso me estaba manoseando?

Se llama primeros auxilios, por si no lo sabe.

Que no necesitaba ni he pedido.

¿Espere Rush que hace?

Tras coger sus cosas se levanto con dificultad, y cojeando salio hacia otra parte del prado, donde se veían algunos árboles.

Vuelva Rush! Ni siquiera puede andar. Maldita sea.

El coronel young recogió y siguió a Rush para encontrarle un minuto después, tumbado sobre su manta, bajo un árbol tomando el sol, aun casi desnudo. Young le alcanzó, y se coloco un poco alejado de el para evitar problemas, bien, se relajaría un rato esperando a que Rush hiciese un movimiento.


End file.
